


Wanna be alright with my baby tonight

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Or Is It?, although the smut is also fluff? idk, louis gives harry gifts, or is it? idk still, too many - Freeform, what are these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: The idea of Louis proposing on Harry’s birthday wouldn’t be too far fetched really, he thought as he slid multiple rings up his finger. His morning ritual consisted of putting on the rings he took out the night prior, choosing which of them to put on. Today though, he would wear only three on his right hand and keep his left hand completely empty. Just in case, he thought as he grinned at the rose ring currently perched on his right ring finger.Louis gives Harry seven gifts for his birthday and Harry thinks Louis is going to propose.





	Wanna be alright with my baby tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I was planning on writing it as canon but well, I would have had to add the stunts and babygate and shit and thought scrape that I’m changing the universe so there. It references a lot of moments from the fandom, Larry moments and cute stuff. Just throwing it out there that it’s pure fluff and according to my beta, makes you want to skip to know what the damn gift is. And I don’t know why but I love Harry in pink. Also do I have a thing for Louis gifting Harry stuff because this is the second time right? Ah well. Louis loves to spoil Harry and you know it. Anyway so basically it is almost canon except no hiatus and Larry are out.  
> And idk how to write smut but I tried so if it's bad I am so so sorry.  
> Also I have a vision of how the home they are at and the stairwell is something like [this](https://nhs-dynamic.secure.footprint.net//Images/Homes/TollBro//14281286-150109.jpg?maxwidth=1920&maxheight=1920&encoder=freeimage&progressive=true) .  
> So I guess you’ll enjoy, or I hope you would. If it seems rushed, it’s because it was written under three weeks. And a special dedication to Ammu, who was so patiently waiting and dealing with my dramatic ass.  
> Title is from Alfie’s song (Not so typical love song) because why not eh.

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, members of the same band were in a relationship.

It wasn’t new, not anymore. They had come out a year ago, surprising a few while most didn’t even blink twice. Yet all news publications were speculating, asking and it was the talking point for the better part of last year. Neither of them got it but, well. It felt good to be open about their relationship, sitting beside each other in interviews and allowed to be touched. Yeah there had been negativity, some fans saying Harry especially, had lied about his sexuality but well, he hadn’t exactly been subtle about his preferences. Yeah it hurt, especially seeing them leave nasty comments on everything but for every bad one there were five good ones. At least that’s how Louis reasoned as he patted Harry’s back. But he was quite lucky anyway, since at the young age of twenty-four he had it all – love, fame and money. In plenty, too.

Nothing much changed other than their public relationship status, if he was being honest. Paparazzi still had no boundaries and the fans still had their back and supported their relationship. Harry was still called a cheater, at times which was the residual carryover from his previous media image and Louis, like always, laughed at it as he kissed him.

They had escaped to their private house two days back. Located a little outside of Manchester, it was one of their favourite houses. Mainly because it was fairly close to both their families and away from the watchful eyes of paparazzi. It was a modest place, as compared to the other ones they owned and splurged at. This house had a more homey feel, with its warm colour theme and photographs lining their bedroom walls. That's why they had elected to spend Harry’s birthday quietly at their Manchester home instead of partying away at their fancy Malibu house. Maybe twenty-four was the age when Harry would start a family and spend days with his partner in peace as if they were an old married couple. Just, sadly they weren’t married yet which was a shame. Louis needed to change that status but Harry had a feeling his boyfriend had the same thought in mind. Marriage had been on both of their minds from the start but the past few months, it looked like something was cooking in Louis’ head. Hopefully, it was what he wanted.

Whenever they didn’t have any compulsion to stay in London to get papped or for meetings, Harry had them retreat to Manchester. Their home. And he fucking hoped Louis got the hint he was throwing around since Harry was losing his patience. But well, he had a good feeling about the day.

Especially when he woke with light streaming in through the window and Louis between his legs with his lips wrapped around Harry’s cock. So yeah, Harry had a really good feeling about the day.

“Louis,” Harry whined, when Louis’ mouth was gone. Louis still had his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock but that was that. His mouth was so close, lips spit slick and swollen red as he looked up at Harry coyly, fluttering his lashes. Harry tried to buck up his hips but Louis was quicker, digging his fingers in the soft skin on Harry’s hips and pushing him down. Harry whined again, craving some friction. “Stop being such a bloody tease!”

“I’m actually being fair since it did take a really long time for you to come around.” Louis arched his eyebrow, his warm breath ghosting over Harry. As was informed by him before as well, apparently it took Harry seven minutes to wake up, while his cock was already hard and waiting. Louis had acted very dramatic when Harry opened his eyes, as he licked around the tip and sucked the precome between his complains. Harry had moaned, falling back into his bed, feeling boneless. It had been five minutes past that and Louis was still teasing him. Harry did enjoy it but still.

“Only because you won’t let me come,” Harry retorted. Louis squeezed around him, licking a broad stripe on the underside of his cock. Harry mewled. “It’s my birthday Louis. And what you’re doing to me by not giving me what I want is torture. I demand you mmmmhgh –”

The rest of what Harry was about to say was forgotten in the wake of a deep moan and breathy gasps. Louis had finally taken him in his mouth again, cheeks hollowed as his tongue swirled around his length. It didn’t take long for Harry to topple over the edge, arching his back as he came spilling down Louis’ throat. His squeezed his eyes shut, feeling pleasure course through him. There was a reason why he told Louis he had a great mouth. Mainly because he gave great head. “Fuck me.”

The second reason why was that he was a great kisser, Harry thought as Louis kissed him, tongue slipping in through his parted lips. Harry could taste himself in Louis’ mouth, mingled with his morning breath and Louis’ minty toothpaste. God knows how long he had been awake, but it had been enough time for him to get dressed. The soft material of his shirt rubbed against Harry’s bare skin as they moved. Harry reached down to ruck up Louis’ shirt and run his hands over his warm skin. Louis moaned around his lips as his hand came to pull on Harry’s hair. His now short hair didn’t give Louis as much grip as before but he had to make do, grabbing on to the longer strands and scratching his scalp. Harry let his hand wander lower, intending to repay Louis’ favour from before but Louis was already moving, batting his hand away. He rolled over to his back while Harry frowned at him.

“Maybe later, Harry,” he said, winking as he licked his red lips. Harry subconsciously licked his own as well, as he watched the side of his boyfriends face and still frowning. He did not understand his behaviour but he reached to fiddle with the long strand of his hair which made up Louis’ fringe. It was damp underneath his fingertips. So apparently Louis had showered as well and since Louis had never been a morning person, it was all incredibly suspicious. It was probably eight am, judging from the slant in which the sunrays streamed through the window. Harry had always been laden with the task of waking up Louis during their touring days and he remembered how tedious he found the whole process. Now he was a little used to early mornings but that never made him get up early when not needed to. Louis’ refusal to have sex made Harry feel confused, rejected even but that didn’t stop the bloom of happiness as it confirmed his theory. In a weird way. But Harry was still confused.

“Why not now, Lou?”

“Well,” he started, biting on his lip as he thought. He dropped his gaze to look into Harry’s eyes, his own twinkling with mirth before he rolled off the bed. Louis stood in front of the window and the approaching light. The sunlight canvassed his figure as Louis glowed like he had a halo around him. Harry smiled at his boyfriend, despite his confusion. He looked beautiful as he preceded the sun and especially with his shirt riding up his waist and showing off his tummy. He was wearing only his boxer briefs underneath, showcasing his beautiful, shapely legs and strong thighs, which he would very much like wrapped around him but oh well. It seemed like Louis had other plans. As Harry’s gaze moved up his body to Louis’ face, he could see him smirking at his obviousness. Harry knew Louis was giving him a onceover as well so he propped his head on his hand and tilted his body to rest on his side. Louis’ smirk grew into a smile as he shook his head. Momentarily, Louis tried to hide the fondness he felt but gave up the act soon enough. Harry beamed widely as well. Louis clapped his hands together, eyebrows raised. “So birthday boy, don’t you want to know your surprise?”

“Surprise?” Harry asked, raising both eyebrows in feigned surprise. He giggled when he saw the amused quirk to Louis’ mouth. And giggled so hard that his arm twitched and he almost fell face first onto the mattress. Louis bit down on his grin even as his eyes crinkled. “You have a surprise for me, babe? What is it?”

Louis didn’t hold back his laugh, sounding like tinkling bells in the quiet morning as he shook his head. Harry wasn’t being biased when he thought it was the most beautiful morning of the day. “It’s called surprise for a reason, Harold and you might just have to wait.”

“Wait?” Harry asked, widening his eyes purposefully. Louis shook his head again, face full of fond as he leaned forward to bop Harry’s nose. Harry crossed his eyes in reaction, making Louis giggle, shoulders rising with the motion. Cute. And Harry giggled at that and this time he did fall face first into the pillow, making muffled laugh sounds as he twisted. Both of them laughed uncontrollably and when the two of them stopped, Louis placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. Before kissing a little deeply and leaning again, making Harry was to chase his lips. “Don’t watch me walk away,” he whispered against his lips and pecked once more.

“Not planning on,” Harry retorted, a beat later with his voice rough. His gaze followed Louis anyway as he walked to the door, hips swaying with intent. Harry bit down on his lower lip, feeling part fond and part turned on. Louis spun on his heels when he reached the door, blowing him a kiss and fluttering his eyes.

“Don’t be too lazy,” he teased, winking. “And don’t keep me waiting either.” He looked pointedly up and down Harry naked body, especially how he was sporting a semi. “Also put on some pants, Harold.”

“Will do,” he yelled after him, staring at the door after he was gone before falling back onto the pillow, grinning at the ceiling. He did not know how he had gotten as lucky as he had. How he had managed to find this perfect human but he loved this. Everything. Even the mystery around the aforementioned surprise which was making him excited. It was only nine am and he already had had a great blowjob and there was a promise of gifts.

Maybe he should build a shrine in that blessed bathroom.

Also did he say he had a good feeling about this day?

Well he had.

And he was also most likely getting proposed to. He used his pillow to stifle his squeal and he threw the said pillow to the other side of the room. He’d have to pick that later then.

-

The idea of Louis proposing on Harry’s birthday wouldn’t be too far fetched really, he thought as he slid up multiple rings up his finger. His morning ritual consisted of putting on the rings he took out the night prior, choosing which of them to put on. Today though, he would wear only three on his right hand and keep his left hand completely empty. Just in case, he thought as he grinned at the rose ring currently perched on his right ring finger. It was a birthday gift from Louis last year, one of his promise rings. At Harry’s 18th birthday Louis had given him his first promise ring, the one with bears running on it as he promised to never leave him. It was on his middle finger right now, one of his favourites. It was his first real ring and Harry tried to never take it off, except when he slept. After that came another ring on Harry’s 19th birthday and after that... it kinda became a thing. Louis would gift him rings for important events, like his birthday or their anniversary and Harry would replace one of the before ones for it. It had been a running joke between the band and crew that on their tenth anniversary, Harry would have all ten fingers brimming with multiple rings. Harry wouldn’t mind that really, except he just wanted Louis to put on an engagement ring in the mix and soon. They needed to start a family, after all.

After putting on the rings and putting on some pants, like Louis had asked, he too walked out. As he walked down the stairs which led to their living room, his heart was fluttery and his stomach swoopy. He found Louis sitting on their couch, legs pulled to his chest as he bit his fingernails worriedly. Harry smiled at the sight of Louis looking small and cute in the gigantic room. The two of them had personally decorated the walls. Harry had selected the art pieces which Louis called too pretentious, while Louis had put up family pictures and band pictures. Everything else was in a light and dark theme, with walls painted in gaudy, dark shades and lighter colour furniture. The lighter colours were Harry’s choice while the dark Louis’. It was a perfect blend just like they were and it was beautiful. Actually it was a family home, with a big living room and multiple rooms both upstairs and downstairs. Harry had imagined raising kids with Louis here one day, which was why he insisted on this. And that dream was so beautiful he needed it to happen soon.

Louis only noticed Harry when he was on the last step, the cloudy expression clearing in the wake of a huge smile. Harry smiled back, biting his lip as he crossed the distance and bit on Louis’ lip instead as they kissed. They snogged for a couple minutes before Louis pushed Harry back lightly with a grin. Harry went along readily, even though he could spend the day kissing his boyfriend and still be happy. Before Harry could sit down beside him, Louis stood up, sliding down his hand to Harry’s hand and squeezing. Harry scrunched up his nose.

“So Harry,” he started, keeping his face neutral. His eyebrows were arched in question, lips pressed into a line as his eyes twinkled with mystery. He always had this aura around him which made Harry think Louis knew something he didn’t. Like he would willingly hide something and you’d be tempted to coax it out of him. Even more so now, mainly because he was. He always looked sharp when mood called for, except when he was with people he loved. Not to be cliché but when Louis was with his loved ones he was all sunshine and rainbows packed with sugary sweetness and Harry got cavities just basking in it. Probably why he fell in love with this man, all sharp tongued and sweet hearted and over all lovely. Or might be one of the reasons.

And okay so maybe he was slipping in a ‘Louis ramble’ in his head like always. Ed called him tragically pathetic, right before he proceeded to write songs about them so.

“Louis,” he said, loving the way his boy smiled in spite of himself. “What’s the surprise?”

“Well, Harry.” He rested his hands on both of Harry’s shoulder and made him lean down to his eye level. “I’ve gotten you gifts and made you breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Harry gasped, voice being a pitch high as his hand rose to cover his mouth in surprise. Louis frowned at his reaction, grumbling loudly when Harry quickly made his way to the kitchen. He sniffed the air carefully searching for the smell of burning carbohydrates but instead he found... a good kind of smell? Weird. From their kitchen wafted a delicious smell, growing stronger the closer Harry got to the kitchen. It was the smell of eggs and he found the same as he reached the kitchen. Sitting on the big counter were two plates with omelette on them and two glasses of orange juice beside it. The eggs looked lovely with just a ting of brown and not burnt black, like he had expected. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

This was a.... surprise.

“Good to know that me making breakfast gets you up faster than the promise of gift,” Louis deadpanned as he walked in behind him, sarcasm dripping from his words. Harry spun around to look at him, wonder painted all over his face by the feat of a man who had gone from burning pancakes to this. Well it wasn’t like Louis never could cook, he did but whenever Harry was around, he burnt it. So not burning food when Harry wasn’t around was a big thing at that. But Louis didn’t look the slightest bit pleased by his reaction, or at least that was what he projected. He was leaning his hips on the doorframe while his arms were crossed over his chest as he arched one eyebrow. “Tells me how much faith you have in me. Thank Harry, really. I’ll remember it for next time.”

“Aw baby,” Harry cooed, cradling Louis’ cheek before placing a sloppy kiss on both of them. Louis huffed and tried to push him away but without force. Harry knew he liked it so kept making exaggerated kissing sound as he peppered him with kisses. Louis was a giggling mess as he wiped at his cheek after Harry stopped. Harry licked his lips in amusement before he was biting on his tongue. It had become a habit. But Louis was licking his lips as well, subconsciously. “It’s a big achievement for you Lou and I want to celebrate it.”

“Liar,” Louis teased, grinning as he bopped Harry’s nose before kissing him. He bit on Harry’s lower lip, pulling on it a little before letting it go. “You really just wanted to check if I had burned something. You can’t lie to me, Harry, I know you.”

Harry tried to protest against it but it came out garbled as Louis had already pressed their lips together before he broke away, laughing. “Hey that’s not true, Louis. I just wanted to check for the mess I would have to clean later.”

Louis laughed again, shaking his head as he held both of Harry’s hands together in his grip. “Well I can cook, alright. Even though these eggs might be slightly undercooked and rapidly cooling, but...”

“But?”

“We need to get to your gifts. You’ll love them.”

“Gifts as in plural?”

“Gifts as in plural, yes,” Louis confirmed, a sly grin on his face. He dragged Harry by their joined hand back into their big living room and he went along, pliant and stumbling over his own two feet. Louis gave the best gifts and no it wasn’t just because he was his boyfriend. Louis gave people the best gifts, sometimes something they didn’t even think they wanted. And he never cared about the cost, which was why he was bad with money but Louis felt it was worth making someone smile. And when it came to Harry, he got the most precious gifts, like that Barcelona coin bracelet. It was beautiful. “Prepare to be dazzled and wooed so act surprised, boyfriend.”

Soon to be fiancé, Harry’s treacherous mind corrected as he tripped over his feet again and found himself wrapped around Louis’ back. Louis had stopped actually, since they already were in the bedroom, back to being in front of the couch and this time Harry saw it. He saw the spot Louis had been previously staring at and he gasped right into Louis’ ear.

It was beautiful, just like everything Louis ever did. Louis had taken the pains to decorate the entire wall beside the TV, full of blue and green balloons along with pink streamers. There was no pattern to it, just stuck haphazardly but it was still wonderful. But that wasn’t that made Harry gasp. Pushed in front of the said wall was a table, covered in a white tablecloth and atop the table were gifts. Plural, like Louis had said. They were wrapped neatly in golden paper with a little bow made of red ribbons and placed in the order of biggest to the smallest. The biggest one would reach up to his waist if kept on the floor while the smallest... well it was exactly the size Harry desired for. His heart began to flutter again, stomach swooping in a similar pattern as it had when he had descended the stairs. His gazed roamed over the gifts again, from the biggest to smallest and lingered a little longer on the smaller one. There better be a ring in that otherwise what was the point of anything. Plus, only a ring would fit in a box so small. His heart had been right before and so had his gut. He knew Louis too well.

His breath was coming out in small puffs of air, happiness filling his every bones. “Seven?” he asked, whispering right into Louis’ ear.

“So I went a little overboard,” he said, eyes focused on the gifts as well. Harry could see the crinkles forming by his eyes, could feel the smile radiating off and he wanted to kiss his face. So he did, right over those tiny crinkles on both sides before nuzzling his nose on his clean-shaven cheeks. So he did wake up a lot early than Harry had expected, which was nice. He could hear Louis’ beautiful giggles. “Did you like the wrapping? Wrapped it myself.”

Harry grinned widely and the implication had been clear. If anyone had expected Harry to feel embarrassed about his sixteen year old self showing off Louis’ birthday gifts on a livestream, they’d be disappointed. Because he was unabashed on that. But he had another joke forming in his head. Rather, a reference. “Seven, Louis. They’re seven.”

“Yeah I know Harry I – no.” Louis caught on to his a little later but Harry had already planned the whole sequence of the dialogue in his head. He grinned against Louis’ neck. “If you reference that [episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdK6LVDI3kg) of Friends I swear to god!”

Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and interlocking his fingers as the latter struggled to escape and run. Harry leaned in closer to Louis’ ear as he whispered, “A one. A two. A one two three –”

“Harry no!” Louis squealed, struggling in Harry’s grip to get away even if he was laughing along. His hair ticked Harry’s nose as he squirmed. “You are not quoting that and ruining the mood. No Harry!”

Even with all his screaming protests, Louis did nothing to actually stop Harry. He wasn’t even trying to free himself, just making feeble effort to keep up the pretence. He was half moulding himself onto Harry’s chest as he laughed. They had watched that episode plenty of times, it being the one Harry quoted often and confused people. He also mouthed along when watching, Louis beside him shaking his head before he fondly joined in as well. So when Harry got to the end of the dialogue and started screaming “seven” like a mad person, Louis gave up the pretence entirely as his laughter joined in with Harry’s words and filled up the room. Harry grinned, feeling accomplished even though his stomach hurt just a little from all that laughter.

“If you keep acting like this Harold, you’re not getting your seven,” he threatened even if it was deemed useless since he was still laughing. Harry whispered ‘seven’ once more in Louis’ ear as he untangled his fingers to hold up seven fingers. It gave Louis the chance to slip away, grinning as he put some distance between them. His cheeks were red and eyes were twinkling from all the laughter as he took a few steps back and stopped. He crossed his hands over his chest to appear stern as he raised his nose up. “I’m being serious.”

“Well Louis, I want the eighth because you know, I don’t have the seventh spot.” He pouted along to sell the innocent expression, knowing it would take Louis at least a minute to catch up with his thought process.

“Well Harry, I was talking about gifts.” He raised his hands to place square on Harry’s chest and slid it down slowly and seductively. “But you won’t get that as well.”

“But it’s my birthday,” Harry whined, dragging the word as he widened his eyes.

“Harry.”

“Louis,” he mimicked, drawing a smile out of Louis as he shook his head. His entire posture relaxed as he returned to being his soft self. He should be an actor, Harry thought since he was dramatic enough anyway.

“I’m beginning to think you really don’t want your gifts, Harry.”

“Well I have you,” Harry said, looping his arms around Louis. He laughed when Louis shook his arms off and led with his hand placed on Harry’s back towards the array of gifts. Harry beamed at them, curiosity burning inside as his eyes repeatedly darted to the smallest box. But he was trying not to be too obvious. “Also with this perfect wrapping, I’m having doubts about you being the one to wrap it yourself.”

“Shut up,” Louis said with a finger to Harry’s lips. “I did. I took YouTube tutorials last week and it took a lot of time and attempts alright. Don’t just undermine my skills.” Harry giggled and Louis shook his head, dropping his finger. They had a routine. Louis pointed towards the table. “Now you see I’ve got you seven gifts here. And we’ll be opening them from big to small, but...” He paused dramatically, turning to look up at Harry with pointedly raised eyebrows. The point did not get across so Harry had to wait for his boyfriend to continue. “Each gift will be opened at an interval of two hours. I’ve put an alarm and everything.”

“No!” Harry protested, jaw dropping in surprise. His eyes flitted back to the smallest box, the one with the ring. Since it was the smallest it would be the seventh to be opened. That too fourteen hours later. It was just not fair. And it felt as if the boxes were teasing him now and so was Louis, if his twinkling eyes were anything to go by. “You can’t do that! You know I’m impatient.”

Louis smirked deviously, patting Harry’s cheek softly with his hand. “I know but patience is a virtue my love so you will have to wait. Also my gift, my rules.”

“I hate you,” Harry stated, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. Louis only laughed, head thrown back.

“I love you too but we should get to opening the first one. Our breakfast is getting cold.” He waved his hands with a flourish. “So shall we?”

Harry only nodded, bottom lip still jutting out. Louis went to grab the biggest present. It was seemingly light, since Louis’ face showed no sign of strain as he held it up. Harry accepted the gift carefully, the big box having surprisingly less weight. He watched Louis’ face for micro-expressions but he gave out none, expect for the curiosity shining in his blue eyes as he peered into Harry’s green ones.

Harry turned the box over in his hands before he shook it. There was no noise just a heavy movement of the content. He frowned at it before looking up at Louis, finding him grinning. So he walked towards the couch and plopped in the middle of it, box placed on his lap. He was dying of curiosity still he opened the ribbon slowly. He knew Louis was more curious to see Harry’s reaction so if he had to wait then so did Louis. Harry carefully and slowly unwrapped the gift, just to torture the both of them with it. Louis was tapping his foot restlessly, making Harry smile as he kept the wrapping paper aside. It was a white box, as he had expected but when Harry opened it, he gasped. A smile lit up his face and from the corner of his eyes he could see the smile blooming on Louis’ face as well.

Harry pulled the teddy bear out of the box and held it up. It was a medium sized bear with brown fur and a green scarf wrapped around its neck. It looked cute and cuddly so Harry held it close to his chest and watched the crinkles form by Louis’ eyes. “Is this for me?”

“Yes baby.” He flicked his fringe to a side. “I was looking for something for you and one search led to other and I found myself looking at this bear and well. The green colour of its scarf matched your eyes so I bought it. Do you like it?”

“Yes, thank you Louis,” Harry said, burying his nose in the soft coat of the teddy bear. “It’s so soft. I think I’m going to cuddle it every night when I sleep.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed and twitched even though his lips were twisted into a smile. Harry watched the various emotions flit through his face, from jealousy to endearment and finally settled on amusement. He pursed his lips, eyebrows raised. “You’re replacing me with my own gift, Styles? The sheer treachery of it all!”

Harry giggled, watching Louis smile more widely even as he tried to contain it. Of course this teddy bear was soft, but nothing could ever be as good a sleeping partner as Louis. And he meant actually sleep and cuddling. Louis was soft as well, despite his sharp edges. His soft tummy, his thighs, the way Harry felt safe... it was a feeling no other person could give. But Harry didn’t say that, mainly because he wanted to be a little shit, basically. “It is softer than you, Lou. But just as tiny, so it would be a great replacement.”

Harry looked up to give him a shit eating grin and Louis’ expression went from slightly amused to incredibly fond and challenging. He leaned in close, gently picking out the soft toy and box from Harry’s hands and placing them on the floor. There was mischief written all over his face. “Oh I’m going to show you who is great.”

And even if Harry had seen it coming two seconds before, he didn’t have any time to get out of the way of Louis’ hands. His deft fingers dug into Harry’s sides and tickled him mercilessly. Both of them were equally ticklish just Louis was quick, so he could dodge Harry’s fingers and attempts to tickle him back. Harry squealed and cackled, falling onto the sofa as he laughed. There was the wrapping paper beneath him, making sounds along with him and it spurred them into more laughter. Louis was straddling him to get better access as he continued with his relentless tickling and Harry squirmed under him. He finally stopped when he sensed Harry had had enough, falling down on top of his boyfriend while chuckling lightly.

Harry was still panting, stomach and cheeks hurting as he wrapped his arms around Louis and shifted so Louis could easily settle on top of him. One of his palms idled at his boyfriend’s waist while the other played with the long strand of his fringe. Louis hummed contently, kissing the side of Harry’s neck. Harry had an idea, an attempt that he knew would fail but... “So what's the next gift Lou?”

Louis snorted against his chest, placing his hands on either side of Harry’s body and pushing himself up, biceps bulging. “Don’t even try that on me, Styles. I love you but I don’t care if it’s your birthday. We’re doing this my way alright? So don’t mess up my meticulous planning.” Fancy word, Harry was gonna retort but seeing Louis’ raised eyebrows, he refrained. “Alright?”

“Okay Lou,” Harry said instead, giving him a cheeky grin. Louis smiled fondly before rolling off of him gracefully and like a cat landing on his feet. He stood up, straightening his shirt and subconsciously fixing his hair.

“The breakfast is definitely cold now, Harry,” he said, tilting his head in the direction of their kitchen. “And I’m pretty sure we will have to make a new one. I’ll help, don’t worry.”

“It’s your helping I’m worried about but alright.” He rolled off the bed as well, landing on his knees and hurting them. Well, surely he was not graceful as a cat then. Louis chuckled as he began walking in the direction of the kitchen. “This is the first time you’re voluntarily volunteering.”

“You’re just repeating words now, love.”

-

“How do you whisk?” Louis asked with a straight face, holding the clean whisk above the bowl. They didn’t need a whisk, not really but Louis had insisted with that pout and well.

“There is no way you don’t know how to whisk, Louis,” Harry replied, eyebrows raised in exasperation. Or maybe it was fond, since the corners of his lips were turned up despite his wishes. The eggs had gone cold, like Louis had said and were undercooked as well, as Louis had warned. Harry told him it was still eatable but Louis refused, saying there was no way they should put their stomachs through such shit food, his words. So now they were making pancakes, rather were wanting to but Louis was pouting at him as he held the whisk up between them. Harry sighed, shaking his head. This boy would be the death of him. Louis took it rightly as a sign of resignation as he finally dipped the whisk into the bowl, a grin taking over him. Harry stood behind him, moulding himself to his boyfriend’s back as he held the whisk over his hand. Harry gently stirred the whisk into the batter and Louis was giggling. Harry was only human so he joined in, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t get why you insist each time, Lou, I really don’t.”

“It’s tradition, silly,” he said after they had mixed the batter sufficiently and Harry had stepped back. Harry was doing a half grin, prompting Louis to place both his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “We have to reminisce it, love, lest we forget right? It’s our thing. Besides I love when you teach me to do stuff.”

Louis winked, making Harry chuckle. About six years ago they had a band interview on a morning show, in which Harry and Louis had elected to help making breakfast. They had chef hats on and everything, with Louis proudly proclaiming he couldn’t cook and Harry did all the cooking for the two of them. Harry grinned, because it was true but also because Louis was proud of his inability to cook. And when Louis had been given the task of whisking, on live television, in front the world, he asked Harry how to whisk. It had been the opportunity for Harry to grab on to his hand and no, neither of them were ashamed of that still. Harry shook his head at the memory, making Louis’ hands fall off his cheeks only to wrap around his hands. “If you want, you can just say you want to have sex on the kitchen counter. Whisking just seems like a code, you know.”

Louis grinned mischievously, letting go of his hands and taking two steps back. “Why would I want to have sex with you when you’re covered in flour?”

“I am not covered in... wait.” Louis’ grin widened. Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ gaze, which landed on his cheek and hurried started wiping. He knew Louis had put flour on his face somehow. “You put flour on me!”

It just prompted Louis into fits of laughter and Harry rubbed at his cheeks more. He checked his hands and found there was more flour on his hands, which explained Louis’ increasing laughter. His whole face had flour on it probably. Well shit. “What the fuck... how the fuck did you do that?”

“It was so easy,” Louis managed to say between bursts of laughter. He was curling in on himself, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Harry felt his tummy swoop with affection. “You’re so oblivious, Harry.”

Harry had heard those words from Louis before just in a different context. It was about the feeling of love, which he’d love to discuss but not this topic right now. He didn’t say anything, just took a pinch of flour which lay on the counter and sprinkled in on Louis’ hair. He laughed when Louis squealed indignantly. But Louis was quicker, dipping his finger in the batter and smearing it all the way down from Harry’s forehead to chin. And well, it started a food war.

Louis often initiated food fights, despite Harry telling him off for it. And in spite of the whole mess, it was always fun. Especially the huge grin Louis always sported. It provided a sense of domesticity along with their usual banter and soon Harry found himself straddled by Louis. Again. Only this time he had flour all over him and he was on a hard surface. Who knew how they had reached this point though.

“Look what a mess you’ve made, Harry,” Louis proclaimed, waving his hand around. “Wasting all this food.”

“That’s my dialogue,” Harry deadpanned, bucking up his hips to push Louis easily and laughing when he tumbled. He wiped his hand on his shirt before dusting the flour and batter off his face. Times like this, he wish he wore jeans to wipe his hands on but eh. “But I’m starving Louis so no mischief and we’re making breakfast.”

Louis’ stomach gurgled on cue and they both laughed. Finally, they set out to make breakfast, with Louis almost burning the pancakes due to his hesitancy in flipping them. All in all, it was all good. So far his birthday had been normal and everything he wanted. Who cares if it was popstar extravagant, who wanted that anyway? Not Harry, that's who.

Between making breakfast, eating it and then cleaning the dishes and the kitchen after, Harry didn’t know how time went. He was startled, both of them were, when Louis’ alarm went off and he ran to the other room to silence it.

“What was that?” Harry asked, as he followed him after closing the tap and keeping the last dish aside. Louis still had his phone in hand, giving Harry a startled smile when he looked up.

“The alarm,” Louis explained, keeping his phone down on the couch. He looked towards the still wrapped six gifts and then back to Harry. “It’s time to open the next gift, Haz.”

“Yay,” Harry cheered as he walked towards Louis, kissing him on his forehead. He looked towards the gifts, heartbeat rising especially when his gaze fell on the smallest box. He smiled at it before looking up at Louis. Louis, though, was in the process of picking up the now largest box and handing it to Harry. To Harry’s surprise, this box was slightly heavier than the before one. When he shook it, something rattled inside it and he narrowed his gaze as if he would be able to see through it. No such luck. Louis was biting down on his lip in mischief as they walked towards the couch. Harry eyed his boyfriend and then the gift suspiciously as he sat down. This time, though, Harry didn’t slow down the process of gift opening, thrumming with energy as he unwrapped it. It was a white box again, to no one’s surprise which meant that Louis had probably purposely selected those separate boxes for the gifts. When he peered inside though, he found the content of it was smaller than the box.

He stared at the gift in disbelief before looking up into the grinning face of his boyfriend. He looked besides himself in glee, on the verge of breaking out in giggles as he stared at Harry’s face. Minutes passed and Harry refused to take out the content of gift until Louis took it in his own hands. He picked the box off Harry’s lap and took out the gift, which were boots. And not just any boots but [leopard printed Chelsea boots](http://cdn.jakeshoes.co.uk/product-media/12XU/1000/1000/LUNAR-DOLL-CHELSEA-ANKLE-BOOTS-LEOPARD-01.jpg), which he held up in front of Harry’s appalled face. “Don’t you just love your Chelsea boots, baby?”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, face covered with chagrin as he looked straight ahead. It was decided. He hated his boyfriend. “I hate you.”

“But I know you love these boots more,” Louis teased, breaking out in giggly laughter as he waved the said boots in front of Harry’s face before dropping them on his lap. Harry stared at the boots with narrowed eyes, even though they were splendid. He liked the pattern on it, the one which was surprising missing from his large collection of boots. He didn’t know how he never realised he wanted it. But he didn’t like the teasing grin or why Louis had it.

It was a few months ago that his good friend and radio host Nick Grimshaw had invited Harry to the show. He had proposed the idea of a fun heart monitor test which meant he was connected to a heart monitor and shown a few pictures. With that his heartbeat and reaction would be recorded. It had started with nice and normal things, like the picture of One Direction performing as a band. And then moved to the ones which he’ll be forever teased with now. He was shown a picture of Ryan Gosling, his favourite actor and celebrity crush. Nick teased him about his heartbeat going up, for which Harry was unapologetic by the way, before he held up a picture of Chelsea boots. At one point, it was the only type of boots he wore before adding Gucci to the mix. And for that his heartbeat had gone up higher than before, but that was because Louis had walked inside the room. He had been surprised and happy seeing his boyfriend after two weeks of separation which elevated his heartbeat. It had all been planned by Nick and Louis, of which the audience didn’t know. Now that had become a teasing point between all their friends and an embarrassment for Harry. Well not embarrassment exactly but, well.

Louis nudged him, picking up the boots again. His face was soft, all the teasing from before gone. “Go on, baby. Put them on.”

Harry gave him a sour look as he accepted the boots. They were heavenly to touch, would look great on his feet especially with his similarly patterned shirt. He placed them on the floor gingerly and lowered his foot into it, loving the soft feel of them. They looked perfect and a right fit for his feet too. He walked around the room, swaying his hips as he was a model and earned wolf whistles and applause from his boyfriend. It was flattering to say, even if he was just in an underwear and shirt.

“Like them?” Louis asked when Harry swivelled to face in, eyebrows raised in a knowing way.

Harry grinned, tilting his head to a side. “Well, they’re boot-iful Lou.”

Louis groaned, covering his face even though his smile was still bright as day. “You’re terrible.”

“And you love me,” Harry said, blowing a kiss as he swaggered his way over to Louis to kiss him.

“That I do,” Louis whispered before they were kissing. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulder, deepening the kiss and moaning. And as expected, Louis pushed him back. Harry whined, trying to pull him close again but Louis resisted, giving him a guilty look. “Sorry love but we have to get to the next plan of the day.”

“Can’t we just keep making out?” Harry asked, whining and pouting. Louis kissed on his pouty lips once, chuckling.

“No baby, we have a cake to bake.”

Harry frowned, leaning back to cross his arms over his chest as he cocked his hip. Louis stood up, fixing his shirt. “Why do I have to bake a cake for myself? You should do that.”

“And, what... burn it?” Louis questioned, snorting. He walked past Harry, heading towards the stairs. “I would have baked a beautiful cake for you if I wasn’t such a hazard in the kitchen, Hazza...but I am. It will be fun. I won’t get batter on you this time, promise.” He spun dramatically when he reached the stairs, eyebrows raised. “So take off those shoes and put on an apron while I put on some joggers. Hurry Harry.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Harry said, eyes dropping down to Louis’ bare legs. He saw Louis smirk at him. “Also why are we baking a cake, again?”

“Because you love teaching me how to cook or bake,” he yelled behind him as he bounded up the stairs. Harry’s eyes followed the movement, watching the flexing of his thighs. It took three second for him to catch up and Louis was almost at the top.

“Trust me it’s a chore,” he called out, smiling when Louis laughed freely as he disappeared from sight. He gently took off his shoes and placed them in the box. Then he went to the kitchen to put on his apron, like Louis had told him to.

-

Harry really loved baking since he worked in a bakery and all. But not with Louis, because he distracted him and tried to eat the batter but still. This time he was being awful cooperative, fetching him the right ingredients which Harry mixed together. Louis reached to wrap him from behind and laughed in his ear as he peppered kisses down Harry’s neck. Harry squirmed and scolded him, while still smiling. He loved when Louis laughed, eyes crinkled shut in joy. And honestly he was loving the first of February more than he had ever did before. It certainly outdid his birthday bash from two years back when Louis had thrown him a huge party, having 22 cakes with photos of Harry from every year of his age. Anne had supplied them the childhood ones while Louis had added some of their private photos from when he was twenty. It had been a public party, although the general public hadn’t known that Louis was the one who threw it since they weren’t out then. But last year they were, and had posted pictures from the party Louis had thrown last year. It had been a slightly private party with a rainbow theme since they had just come out on New Year’s Eve. This one would have no photos and no people. Just Louis consuming all of his senses and time and giving him seven gifts. It was wonderful.

“So, what now?” Harry asked, turning his gaze from the shut oven to Louis, whose eyes were still fixed on the oven still. At the question, he looked back at Harry, blue eyes sparkling as they bore into his. “When will the two hours be up?”

And funnily enough, Louis’ alarm went off just then, starting the two of them into hysterical laughter. When their laughter died down. They looked at each other, smiling.

“Seems like time’s up then.” Harry shook his head.

“So...shall we?” Louis asked, eyebrows raised as he moved to place his palm on the small of Harry’s back. Harry nodded and Louis led him towards the living room even if there was no need to. Seeing the smallest box would probably never stop making Harry’s heart run sprints until it would be opened it seems. It drew his eyes toward it as if it was magnet. It wasn’t ignorable but only to him since Louis’ gaze didn’t even flint to it once as he leaned forward to pick up the third gift. It was smaller than the second one although a bit elongated. It was heavy in Harry’s hands so he didn’t bother shaking it, just walked towards the couch. He plopped down, slowly unwrapping the gift. Louis peered at him curiously, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips which made Harry smile as well. He opened the box and felt laughter bubble up his throat and looked up to grin at Louis. Louis grinned back. “Go on then.”

Harry pulled out the soft material, finding it to be in fact two bathrobes – one pink and the other blue. They looked like one of those couples items, similar to the pink and blue blankets they had bought eight years back when they had just started dating. Harry had kept the pink one and Louis had blue one, still folded in their closet and beside one another. They were slightly worn. Harry had used his blanket to cuddle to when Louis wasn’t beside him and yeah, it was slightly embarrassing but he didn’t care. He was young and missed his boyfriend. Sue him. Anyway, these ones weren’t just random couples items but rather looked specially made. Since they did have their initials sewn on in the front, in the script Harry loved. They were also soft to touch and looked expensive. He couldn’t wait to wear it. But first...

“Pink and blue, Louis?” he asked with a teasing smirk. Louis didn’t look even slightly abashed, just shrugging in response as he picked out the blue one from Harry’s hand. It had a big L on it while the pink one had an H and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I mean you know our old ones were getting worn out.” He opened the folds of the bathrobe, hanging it up in the air in front of him as he admired it, humming. He lowered it to look back at Harry. “Besides I came across a few couples item things and thought hey why not. And since you love monogrammed stuff, I had your initial stitched too. These two aren’t his and hers one, I specially order them in these exact light pink and baby blue shades. Rose pink suits your skin.”

Harry hummed in agreement, running his hands over the fabric of his bathrobe. Louis was haphazardly folding his own bathrobe. “Well Louis, it is bound to get torn when you snag it off my body so roughly. But yeah I agree with you. Those were plain white and boring. I love this pink one. Thanks, Lou.”

“You’re welcome, Haz,” Louis said, tongue sticking out from between his teeth as he tried to fold it right. Harry observed his efforts, smirking at his failed attempts before Louis turned to him sheepishly and dumped it on his lap. “Fold this for me, will ya?”

Harry shook his head, picking up the robe and turning it from a lump to folded clothing. “What would you do if I wasn’t here for you huh? You’re such a big billionaire baby.”

“Well I would pay someone to fold clothes for me,” Louis sassed, grinning brightly despite it. Harry raised his eyebrows, unamused and Louis dropped the act as he squinted his eyes. “But I’m your baby?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry placed the bathrobes neatly into the box and he kept the box on top of the rest of the presents which lay beside the couch. “So what's next on my birthday itinerary? But the cake is still baking so we need to keep an eye on it.”

Harry saw a flicker of realisation pass through his boyfriend’s eyes, and then passed various emotions he couldn’t decode so fast. He tried to do so, feeling incredibly confused when Louis winced as he pursed his lips. His small, warm palm came to rest on Harry’s thigh, as he did when he wanted to reassure Harry of something. “So...uh about that, Haz. Let’s just say I didn’t think it through. I mean I completely forgot that we would need some time for the cake to be baked and I don’t know what to do. But we could have some lunch now and talk?”

Harry raised his eyebrows high, liking the way how Louis was looking flustered. He couldn’t help but be amused by that. Louis, who had been telling him all morning how he had a meticulously crafted plan for the day and missed one detail which messed up whatever he had planned. Well, not that surprising since he didn’t know the basics of cooking, or baking for the record. So they would need something new to fill in the space right? Well, a ridiculous new plan was popping in Harry’s head. “Well, talking would be ridiculous since we do that every day. I have something better in mind. Something I’ve been wanting to do for months.”

Louis’ chagrined expression vanished as he automatically narrowed his eyes, as if suspecting foul play. He knew Harry, and Harry was probably doing that scheming half smirk that gave him away, which he wiped away. He blinked slowly and coyly and it left Louis’ face a mix of suspicion and endearment. “I don’t like where this is headed.”

Harry let himself smirk again and watched Louis’ eyebrow rise. “So what do you want to do, talk for more than an hour?”

“We can?” he said, looking a little unsure of it but still hesitant of Harry’s plan. Harry had to convince him in another way then. “Uh there’s also lunch.”

He crawled forward, brushing his lips against Louis’ but not quite touching as he trailed his hand up Louis’ thigh. “Or we can do my idea please?”

“Harry,” Louis breathed, eyes dropping down to Harry’s lips. His eyes looked darker and Harry counted it as a little win.

“Louis,” Harry replied, accompanying it with a little whine and Louis sighed. Harry knew victory when he saw it so he grinned against Louis’ lips before pecking it and drawing back. “Thanks. And I have a great idea.”

“So you say, but...” Louis said, snorting. He cleared his throat. His voice had been low, obviously affected by Harry and it affected Harry too but. “I don’t trust you. Can't you just tell me where we are going?”

Ah he understood a part of it, Harry thought as he hummed delightedly. He stood up and made a show of dusting off his clothes, knowing Louis was watching him. He could see Louis’ lips twitching but he didn’t move from the couch. He leaned down to cradle Louis’ face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. He counted to ten in his head before he whispered, “That’s a secret, babe.”

Louis groaned, and a smile instantly spread over Harry’s face as he winked. He walked towards the stairs, swaying his hips as he went. He just tried replicating from memory how Louis moved so he spun around when he reached the first step. Louis was smiling at him fondly when Harry saw, obviously catching on.

“Patience is a virtue,” Harry said, repeating the exact thing Louis had said earlier in the morning and the latter laughed. Harry bit his lip as he excitedly hurried up the stairs. “We have twenty minutes now till the cake is ready. I’ll throw us something together to eat then we’re heading out. I’ll be back down in ten.”

\-                                                                                               

Louis drummed his fingers on his thighs, being shifty as always. Harry smiled as he really did find it amusing. Louis had been keeping the whole day hanging in mystery but one small thing was hidden from him, he turned into a child. He probably did get how Harry had been feeling about it. Just it was be marginally worse for Harry since that small gift box was all he was waiting for since sixteen. Yup, he was gone for him since back then.

They had lunch while waiting to take the cake out of the oven to let it cool. Harry had wanted to make something quick but Louis insisted they just heat up the leftovers. There was an intense argument for thirty seconds before Harry gave in, taking heating up the leftovers. After eating and taking out the cake, which looked and smelled beautiful, by the way, they left. It had been half an hour of driving and lot of questions from Louis in that time. It hadn’t dampened Harry’s spirits even a little. He just shot Louis a mysterious smile, which made him more frazzled as he gave outlandish suggestions for where they were headed to spend just an hour. As they were nearing their destination, he watched from the corner of his eyes as realisation dawned on Louis. He was gaping at the approaching building before gaping at Harry.

“Wait a... Harry!”

“Yes dear?” Harry asked coquettishly and pursed his lips to not break into a smile.

“Harry, I can’t believe you.” Louis sighed, looking up dramatically as if at the gods above. He was grinning through it so all the drama was for nothing. “Doncaster Dome?”

“Yeah well, you did take me here for a date, remember?” Harry teased, cocking his eyebrow as he parked the car. It had been the first time that Harry had come to Doncaster. Louis had announced he would be taking him to the best place he’d visit and brought him here. Never mind that they had just been back from their X-factor tour. They had gone ice-skating, Louis being a pro while Harry just... wasn’t. There was a lot of tripping and falling and laughing. He had learned now and had every intention of showing it off. Never mind that Louis had been the one to teach him after, but then he had been practising more on his own. He needed more compliments to fuel his ego.

“Of course I do,” Louis replied, voice soft as he brushed his fringe off his forehead. It was beautiful how the sharp features of his face softened as he remembered past memories she shared with Harry. And Harry loved to bask in the glow of his shine. “Remember how I talked about it in an interview later?”

At one of their interviews, they were asked the same tired girl questions. But instead of being vague, Louis had answered with an almost truth. They had been asked where they would take a girl if they went to their home and Louis had said Doncaster Dome as he smiled at Harry. Harry had blushed and smiled fondly and no one had missed that. He laughed at the memory, shaking his head. “Yeah I do. It was hilarious.”

“You mean romantic,” Louis corrected huffily as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “And let’s go we’re on a schedule.”

“Of my birthday,” Harry called out as Louis unlocked the door.

“Sure sure,” he replied, waving his hand as he was already walking. Harry hurriedly followed.

Harry showed off his skills while skating and Louis praised him, making him beam. He fell down the ice only twice, but it wasn’t his fault. For once his two left feet didn’t betray him by making him trip, rather it was Louis who did. Louis started twirling around the ice rink, his movements graceful as he held his hands over his head and mimicked a ballerina. He was much better at it than Harry, who tried as well but fell over laughing as he saw Louis. Louis didn’t fall, just stood there laughing while Harry lay flat on his back, cursing his luck. After a few minutes, he did skate closer to help Harry up and check for the injuries here weren’t there. He was liking it so far and it had been only twenty minutes.

There were only a few people around, it being a weekday and all. But he did see a few heads lift in recognition when they walked in before they went along with their own thing. The residents of Doncaster, and even Cheshire for that matter, were used to their visits and respected their privacy. So word never got out and they could be themselves. But right now Harry didn’t miss the eyes of a group of teen girls following their moves, trailing a little behind. They were talking among themselves, pointing towards him. He always knew when there were cameras pointed at him, some sort of a sixth sense activating and he turned their way. He found them scurrying away with looks of panic and guilt on their faces. He knew that this time word would get out, even if no photo did. And their fans would be quick to coo and demand pictures. There might be an article or two as well, tilted something like ‘Harry goes on a n-ice date for his birthday with his boyfriend and it’s adorable’ or something. So rather he be the one to be the source, yeah.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Louis had stopped skating and had somehow managed to strike a conversation with a small boy, grinning as they talked. Harry’s heart melted at the sight without fail, imagining their future together again. It would be like this, both of them with their seven children. For the thousandth time Harry wished men could get pregnant. He watched as the mother of the kid came to take him back, thanking Louis and he murmured something like how it was not a problem at all. He waved at the child, eyes crinkling and Harry’s stomach felt swoopy as he skated closer. Louis’ eyes immediately landed on him, grinning more brightly than before.

“Hey Lou.”

“Hey Haz,” he said, holding one of Harry’s gloved hands in his as he tugged him closer to kiss. “I was just coming to you now because my alarm just went off. Ready to go?”

Harry stared at him, taking in the redness of his cheeks and shine of his eyes before he placed his other hand on top of Louis’. He looked down at their entwined hands, an idea forming of just what picture he wanted to post of this moment. “Just a minute, Lou. Need to take a picture.”

Harry took out of his glove, shoving it in his jacket before reaching down to take out his phone. Louis stared at him in slight confusion but didn’t ask. Harry picked Louis’ other hand, placing it on top of his own and he got the hint as he clasped Harry’s hand between both of his own. It never failed to amuse him just how small Louis’ hands looked around his own, especially more when they were gloved. Harry held up his phone to capture their hands as well as their feet with the skates in the same frame. It took two tries but he finally felt satisfied with his result, freeing his other hand from Louis’ and he began to crop the photo to desired proportions. Louis knew the process, how his boyfriend was distracted after he took photos and immersed in it, so he skated away, taking laps around the rink. Harry paid him no heed as he opened up Instagram. He added the black and white filter, scrunching up his nose when it didn’t seem right. He preferred taking photos with his camera but these filters didn’t go right with the whole aesthetic he had. So he switched profiles. Opening up Louis’. His aesthetic was rather nonexistent and haphazard, filled with blurry tour pictures as well as billions of selfies ranging from sad and tired to post sex ones with Harry clearly in the background, half-naked. There were also some romantic, couple-y photos along with professional looking ones. The last set, of course, were clicked of him by Harry and posted too, after being prompted by Louis himself. Their fans had figured it out, being the ones who paid the closest attention to acute details but the two of them have neither confirmed nor denied. And this time too, they would surely figure out Harry took the photo, seeing as both of Louis’ hands were on top of Harry’s.

“Louis I’m posting from your account,” he yelled out, catching the attention of the girls, who were startled in their attempts to try and take another sneaky picture of them. When Harry looked over, one of them gave a sheepish grin and waved. Harry smiled slightly.

“Alright whatever babe,” Louis replied as he twirled. Harry was quick to snap a picture of it and the girls behind him giggled. Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder towards them at the sound, waving while Harry went back to his phone. He didn’t know what to caption it as though. He could either quote their own song, ‘Night Changes’ or add some bad pun. It was a moment’s hesitation before he chose the latter, smirking. Captioning the photo as ‘a n-ice day’, he posted it and he’d admit, it was not one of his best ones. He logged out of both their accounts quick, knowing his phone would buzz like a bee for a few days. Everyone would know Harry would be online as well, so his IG would be spammed as well and he didn’t always like to check. As if reading Harry’s mind, Louis skated closer to place his hand on his back. “Ready babe? Or you’ll get your gift late.”

Gift! Right. “Sure, love.”

Harry offered his hand and Louis grabbed it as they skated towards the exit. The drive home was exciting, since Harry couldn’t wait for whatever he would find inside the next box. It would be the fourth box now, which meant only three were left to be opened. He really couldn’t wait.

-

Just like the previous times, Louis handed Harry the box. It weighed almost nothing and was flatter than the one before. Harry traced his finger the top of the wrapping paper before slowly untangling the ribbon. Louis was watching him with barely concealed excitement and Harry felt the same. He opened the box to find a [silk blouse](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7p3usb-l.jpg) inside. And not just any blouse, but a silky pink blouse with pussy bow on top and two roses etched on it. And it was simply beautiful.

Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed with it as he pinched the material between his fingers. “This is beautiful,” he said, giving Louis a watery smile. It was the thing he didn’t know he wanted. It would go so well with black suit, or alone as well. He was sure. Louis wrapped his arm around his shoulder, scooting closer and Harry leaned into him. He held up the shirt, seeing the Gucci label and chuckling. “You really do love me in pink, don’t you?”

“Well, not as much as you love yourself in pink,” Louis countered, pressing a kiss against the side of Harry’s neck and making him squirm. It tickled. “Plus, it will look great against your skin, soften your look and all. To be honest, every colour looks good on you but there’s just something pretty about you in pink.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, cheeks colouring and eyes sparkling. He never felt like it was enough compliment from Louis, even he did compliment a lot. He felt shy all of a sudden, tracing the rose on the bow. He had been nervous about wearing pink in public but with Louis’ and his friends’ incredible support, it was easy. And his fans had his back too, praising his pink clothed looks plenty. “Well I like this rose.”

“I love it too,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek, right over the spot where his dimples popped. His hand reached over to rub over Harry’s left arm, where his rose tattoo lay. He really loved that tattoo, mainly because of the memories associated with it. It had been a slightly difficult time for them as a couple when he had gotten it, the pressure of their closet getting to him. They had talked about getting another pair of couples tattoos soon, but hadn’t decided when. And after a painful separation of a few days, Harry had come across the perfect design and had wasted no time getting a big rose. When Louis had seen it, he kissed it a few times, but when Harry showed him the whole design, he was overwhelmed. Mainly because their whole dynamics went with it. Harry, with his soft exterior and beautiful, delicate and silent with thorn to protect himself while Louis with his sharp exterior, defending those who needed to be fiercely. It fit them and hence they were biased towards it, even if it was unfair to their other tattoos. Since then, Louis showed his love by gifting him rose patterned stuff, like the ring currently adorning his finger.

“I love you,” Harry replied with a moment’s delay due to his thoughts and kissed Louis’ cheek. “So icing the cake is next?”

Louis hummed in response.

Icing the cake did not take long, obviously. But Harry had to hold Louis by the waist to stop him from completing the dick he was making. Who knew what happened to the guy but he was always intent at ruining food when in the kitchen. An absolute child. Louis pouted like one too, eyes wide and pleading.

“No dicks,” Harry scolded, swatting the hand which was moving towards the cake. Louis pouted more.

“But you like dicks,” Louis replied. He was smirking slightly, dropping his attempts of innocence. Harry shook his head but was unable to shake off the smile curling on his lips. But that was that. After Harry had managed to turn the balls of the half-formed dick into something resembling hearts, the cake looked decent enough. Okay who was he kidding, it looked magnificent, iced in blue and green. Harry even made those small flowers. It was made out of love... and apparently cheesiness.

This will go on Instagram after all, then.

Harry was busy admiring the finished cake when Louis wrapped him from behind, hands around his waist. He rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder as he stood on tiptoes to peer. “The cake looks good, then.”

“Despite your help right?”

“Hey!” Louis protested, biting the side of Harry’s neck in retaliation. “I am a great help.”

“Sure whatever you say, babe.” He giggled when Louis poked at his side. He then detached himself and walking towards the living room. “Hey where are you going, boo?”

Louis spun dramatically, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Well, Harry, don’t you want your next gift?”

Harry blinked, startled. For the second time today he had almost forgotten he had a gift waiting. This would be the fifth one, which meant there were two more to go. Wow. What time was it anyway? He checked his phone. “Wow it’s almost five pm. Didn’t know how time flew by.”

“Well that was the plan, love,” Louis said, biting his lip and smiling around it. “So wash your hands and meet me outside, alright?”

“Yes sir,” Harry replied, chuckling and so did Louis.

When Harry padded into the living room, he found Louis sitting with the box already on his lap. His gaze was focused on the smallest box, which was still on the table. Harry’s heart fluttered as he smiled, successfully distracting Louis from his trance. A slow smile spread over his boyfriend’s face as he patted the space beside him and Harry sat down. He took the offered box, significantly smaller than the one before. It wasn’t as big as it was long. He untied the ribbon, opening the box to find a black, silky material inside this time. Harry smiled as he picked it out of the box and looked at Louis. The latter was looking flustered even when he was grinning cheek to cheek.

“A headscarf, Lou?” Harry asked, watching and loving as Louis’

cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Adorable. Louis flicked his fringe to a side as he patted it down, licking his lips looking a little guilty.

“Don’t get me wrong I love this short hair you have,” Louis said, fingers moving to twirl Harry’s short hair strands between his fingers. They slipped quickly from his grasp but Louis picked one again, playing with it as he scratched at his scalp lightly. Harry loved it, closing his eyes and humming contently as he leaned into the touch. Louis chuckled, as he continued the motion. “But I have to say I miss tying a scarf to hold them back. And then I saw this pattern and I thought. Well it would look good on you.”

“It would,” Harry replied instantly, opening his eyes to see Louis smiling fondly at him. His own smile widened as he leaned to peck his lips. He had been thinking about growing his hair a little again, himself missing the curliness and length of it. “Maybe soon again?”

“Can’t wait.”

“So Louis, what's next on that list of yours?” Harry asked, leaning backward into the couch and misjudging the distance. He almost fell back on the couch but stabilised himself in time.

“Nothing,” Louis said simply, leaning forward with twinkling eyes.

“Nothing?” Harry asked, a teasing smirk on his face as he scooted a little backwards.

“Nothing,” he repeated, managing to latch his lips on the side of Harry’s neck. He sucked a bruise onto his skin, making Harry’s body unwittingly arch up in pleasure. Louis continued biting marks onto his skin as he made way to Harry’s jaw, right beside where the bone jutted out prominently. Harry moaned, it being one of his sensitive spots. “Absolutely nothing.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I,” he started, whining deep in his throat and cutting himself off. Louis detached his lips, grinning at his boyfriend whose neck looked like it was bitten by a rabid vampire. As he took his time admiring his artwork, Harry skilfully and quickly rolled out from under him. And for once, he was graceful as he landed on his feet and he thanked the gods for it. Louis fell down flat on the couch with an oof sound and Harry giggled at the sight. By the time Louis had pushed himself up to glare at Harry, he was already standing at the foot of the stairs. “You wouldn’t mind if I just go up to my room and try that pink shirt you bought for me, right?”

“Well Harry.” Louis sat up, head tilted to a side as he looked at him. His shirt had shifted off his shoulder, exposing his sharp collarbone and half of his tattoo. Harry bit his lip, tilting his head to a side as well. He hoped he came off as seductive as he wanted to be. “Seeing as how your new shirt is in a box by my feet... no, I don’t mind.”

Oh right. Harry laughed, throwing his head back as yes indeed it was. But both of them had known he was bullshitting anyway. So he just ran up the stairs to their bedroom, laughing. “I’ll just be waiting for you to bring it then, Lou.”

“Harry, don’t run up the stairs,” Louis chastised behind him but Harry didn’t listen. He could hear footfalls behind him as he half ran to their room and in a few seconds he was pinned to the closed door of their bedroom, his front plastered to the wood. He could feel Louis’ nose touching his neck. His hands ran down Harry’s shoulder before they paused on his hips, squeezing the soft skin his found there. He raised himself up, his warm breath curling around Harry’s ears as he whispered. “So what do you say Harry, we put on you the new shirt?”

“I’d rather take this one off,” Harry said, humming as he tilted his head to a side to give Louis a better access to his neck. He didn’t bite but just kissed the blooming red spots, making Harry shiver. Louis reached for the doorknob, twisting it and they both stumbled in. Literally. Louis was laughing by his ear, holding Harry before he fell. And before he knew he was being spun and warm lips were on his, kissing him fervently. He kissed back, twisting his fingers in Louis’ soft hair. He was being walked back to their bed before he fell down on the soft mattress, Louis planking on top of him. He was grinning before he smashed their lips together again, hand snaking down to his crotch.

And so finally, proper birthday sex.

-

Harry opened his eyes to a dark room, sheets tangled with his limbs. He was in a similar predicament as before in the morning, just this time he had Louis wrapping him from behind and well, it was night. He blinked slowly, taking in the warmth from his boyfriend while figuring out the events of the day. He didn’t know what time or day it was, still loopy from sleep. But when his brain caught up, his eyes felt awake all of a sudden. It was his birthday! He was getting seven gifts from Louis and only five were yet opened. There was a ring there too. Fuck fuck.

How long had they been sleeping?

“Louis,” he whispered, turning around and finding his boyfriend’s peaceful face. His eyes were closed, eyelashes fanning softly over his cheekbones. His hair was messed up but his fringe was still alright, pushed to a side. He looked so beautiful, just the same as he had when they first met but older now. His freckles had reduced and only three remained – the three which formed a triangle on his cheek. His skin was surprisingly always spotless, and it never failed to make him jealous like anything since he had spotty skin. Louis looked golden even in the dark, like a ray of sunshine... or maybe he was only to his eyes. Who knew. Either way, he had to wake this porcelain angel and it was because his desperation was taking over his admiration. He gently shook Louis’ shoulder, watching his eyelashes flutter as a frown formed between his eyebrows. “Louis, are you awake?”

“Yes baby,” he murmured, voice rough after being unused. His closed eyes were fluttering before they opened, glazed baby blues looking back. Harry smiled in spite of himself, moving his hand slowly down Louis’ arm and feeling the goosebumps rise beneath his fingers. Louis shifted a little, making low sounds in his throat before he flipped onto his back. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know.” Harry looked at the bedside analogue clock. It showed him the time as eight thirty, which meant it had been more than two hours since they had been in bed. It almost meant he was to open his fifth gift about an hour ago and it was almost time for him to open the last gift. His stomach swooped at the thought, going unnoticed by Louis who had just sat up. The sheets were pooling at his waist, showing off his tattooed, golden torso. Harry forgot all about the gifts as his eyes roamed up and down his boyfriend’s body, from the dark ink to the bite marks Harry had left. He stretched his arms over his head, making Harry blink and sit up himself. “It’s almost nine. So we’re behind your schedule.”

Louis hummed, scratching his tummy as he looked towards the bedroom door, which was now ajar. He seemed thoughtful then but when he looked at Harry again, the previous look was wiped clear and a smile took over. Harry smiled back without a second thought, leaning in to kiss Louis. It was short and sweet and Harry tried hard to keep it that way, mainly because he had a major gift waiting for him downstairs. So no more delay, he told himself. But before he could get out of bed, Louis did, standing in all his naked glory before bending over. Harry rather appreciated that view and it took him a minute to snap out of it and see that Louis was standing upright now and he was holding a familiar box. He offered it to Harry and he found his new pink shirt inside, waiting.

Harry peered at Louis in confusion. He had the shirt here, when he had been sleeping with Harry too so how did he get the time even? It was just... weird. So he voiced his doubt. “When did you get it here?”

Louis shrugged noncommittally, not meeting his eyes as he searched the floor for his pants. When he found it, he began pulling it on while knowing that Harry was pouting at the action. “After you fell asleep I went downstairs and fetched it. Thought that maybe you should dress up elegantly for now.”

Harry blushed, ducking his head before looking up again with a shy smile. He was subconsciously toying with his bears ring, twisting it over and over on his finger in anticipation. “Why? Is there anything special tonight?”

Louis raised his eyebrows, corner of his lips twitching. “Well let’s see. There is romantic dinner or takeover?”

“Is there now?” Harry smiled, shaking his head. He pulled the shirt up his arms and over his shoulder, liking the way how the material felt on his slightly cold skin. Louis was watching him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “What will you be wearing then, Louis?”

“I don’t know. My hoodie?”  He looked unsure of himself, eyes darting around the room as if expecting to find the said hoodie lying around somewhere. Harry frowned as he buttoned up his shirt, careful not to ruffle the pussybow. He carefully adjusted it.

“But that would be unfair.” Harry got off the bed, cool air hitting his feet and making him realise that all he was wearing was his thin shirt. And Louis had realised the same as his eyes trailed him. Harry found his jeans thrown by the window, got there god knows how and he purposely bent over to wear it as Louis had before. He shimmied his bum, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he knew the exact effect it would have on Louis. But they knew they couldn’t go for another round right now, which was sad. Still, Louis would get what it would be like to have what he wanted within his touch but being unable to actually touch it. Well in this case, again since his fingers had been there just an hour ago. He pulled his jeans up his leg slowly, hearing the audible gasp from behind him. And only after he had tucked himself in that he turned, finding his boyfriend looking at him with dark eyes. Harry felt satisfied with the result, grinning to himself. “And you need to wear a button up as well.”

“Um what?” Louis murmured, eyes snapping back to his face. His cheeks were red, fists clenched to his side and glassy eyes. He licked his lips slowly, Harry repeating the motion without meaning to. “Uh well, Harold I don’t own as many button ups as you do.”

“Well then just wear one of mine,” Harry said simply, shrugging. Before Louis could protest against the idea, Harry was already walking to their joint closet. It was a big closet, some space dividing their clothes. Both sides had equally snazzy outfits along with basic sportswear, just the difference was of the sizes. Harry picked up the first shirt he found on his side of the closet and threw it in Louis’ direction. He caught it, staring at the red Hawaiian shirt with apparent displeasure. “That would look good on you.”

“This one?” he asked, holding the shirt up as if it was the most repellent thing he had ever seen. Harry giggled, knowing that would be the exact reaction he would get. He rummaged through his clothes again. This time he threw his blue Hawaiian shirt at him and again, Louis didn’t look pleased. Rather he looked like a disgruntled kitten, which made Harry laugh. “No Hawaiian shirts, Harry.”

“Alright then,” Harry conceded. He searched in the closet again, knowing exactly which shirt he wanted Louis to actually wear. It was a white shirt he had worn once, with ruffles running up the front and around the wrists. It was his favourite, in which Louis had said he looked like a prince. Harry wanted Louis to look like a prince too, or more like one. So when Louis caught this shirt, he chuckled, shaking his head and looking back up with bright eyes. “Liked this one?”

“Loved,” Louis replied, putting on the new white shirt. And as Harry had imagined, Louis looked like a proper prince as he buttoned it up. So sure his hair was tousled and cheeks blotchy and red, but he looked like the prince of his dreams with a sheepish smile on his face. “Do I look okay?”

You look royal, magnificent, gorgeous, beautiful was what Harry wanted to say. But he didn’t reply in words, instead crossing the distance between them and cupping his boyfriend’s face softly to kiss him hard. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip to seek entrance and Louis parted his lips to let him as they kissed for one long minute. He drew back then, the two of them panting into each other’s mouth. Their clothes were more ruffled and as were their hair, but then there was no one but the other to see right? So it would be fine. “You look like Prince Charming.”

“Hopefully, not from the Shrek movies,” Louis joked and they both laughed, a contrast to the previous sexually filled moment. Louis toyed with his fringe, trying to flatten his hair into something decent and Harry tried to do the same. But who cared how it looked anyway right. Louis was beaming at him, bowing slightly as his offered his hand. “Shall we, my lady?”

“We shall,” Harry said, giggling as he accepted the hand. He let Louis lead him downstairs, his heart racing just like it had in the morning. His anticipation won’t let him rest, buzzing just under his skin. Just this time, he knew for sure what awaited him. He knew there was a ring in that box because what else would be that small, right? Louis pulled him towards the gifts, only two small ones remaining on the table now. Louis untangled their fingers, moving forward to pick up the largest gift currently placed on the said table and handed it to Harry. Harry shook the gift, surprised to hear the clattering sound. “What is it?”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly, taking his seat on his couch. In his eyes there was clear excitement, giddy happiness and Harry felt it too. Louis’s fingers were playing with the ruffles nervously. “You’ll have to open to see what’s inside Harry.”

“Is that so,” Harry teased, liking the nervous energy spilling out of Louis. He was tapping his foot, growing restless as he did when he was either nervous or extremely excited and right now he seemed both. Harry slowly unwrapped the gift, gasping at what he found inside. It was a [vintage Polaroid camera](https://cdn.thisiswhyimbroke.com/images/vintage-polaroid-camera-300x250.jpg)! And granted he had about three Polaroid cameras with him, but this one was a bit more special. It was completely white with a stripe of rainbow colours running down the centre all the way down. Harry raised it up to quickly snap a picture of Louis and Louis smiled, looking started. “I love it.”

“Well,” Louis started, accepting the photo from Harry to smile at it before returning it. He flicked his fringe to a side before looking back at Harry through his lashes. “I know you have more of these and it wouldn’t be unique but I thought you’d like it.”

“I do like it,” Harry replied softly as he carefully turned the camera over his hands, a small smile on his face. He traced the rainbow stripe running down its front. He didn’t know why he didn’t have a rainbow one with him yet. Well guess now he did. “I like the rainbow.”

“I knew you would.” Louis smiled before his eyes flitted back to the small box. It was at one end of the table and without all the other gifts beside it, it just looked tiny. Harry’s heart was jumping in anticipation and joy so he tried to distract himself just a little. He pulled Louis closer by the ruffles on his shirt, making him turn his head towards him. Harry kissed him, making the small pout from before turn into a wide smile. “Ready for your last gift? Then we can have dinner, okay?”

“Yeah okay,” Harry said, smiling only a little wildly. As they walked towards the table, Harry’s hands were shaking by his side which he clasped together. He hadn’t even realised that Louis had stepped back rather than pick up the gift, as was the process. Harry wrapped his fingers around the smallest box, excitedly eyeing the golden of its wrapper. Harry’s hands shook as he picked it up, smiling nervously as his heart fluttered and flipped in his chest. He tore it open quickly, unable to handle the wait.

As expected there was a black velvet and he grinned more. He opened the box and found... “Oh.”

A guitar pick. Resting inside the box, nestled neatly on top of the cushion thingie was a guitar pick, light brown in colour with something engraved. Harry couldn’t read whatever it was written since his eyes were suddenly filled with tears, blurring his vision. He blinked furiously, and held back his sobs as he didn’t want to alert Louis to it. Well, raised expectations crashed harder. Not like he had been dying to get engaged but he had been expecting it all day, fuelled by the tiny box. And now when he opened it, it wasn’t what he had wished for. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Louis would be sneakier than this and not keep the obvious looking box in front of him. Maybe Louis had a more romance-filled day in mind for proposing. This was just the usual right? So he plastered a smile on his face, hoping it convinced him that he was fine. Also he had to be convincing enough that Louis would be fooled too.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked, voice tinny and faraway. He was standing right behind him though, thankfully not seeing his heartbroken expression because he wouldn’t like seeing it. Even a bit. So Harry twisted his face into something happy before he had to turn. A blinked a little to clear his vision and see the pick with all its details. It had ‘I pick you’ engraved on it with an arrow beneath it. He loved the pun and it would be the perfect, cute gift if not for his unnecessarily high expectations. It was the perfect pun, the perfect size and something he had wanted but never bought because laziness. Yet it felt empty, his head beating empty and he suddenly felt drained. But he had a few hours yet to go until he could sleep and till that time he had to be happy. So he widened his smile, turning the pick over in his hands. It was good though. “I thought you would appreciate the pun. Hadn’t you wanted it for long?”

“Yes,” Harry said, biting down on his lip with a little force. Damn his heart. “Yes I had.”

There was no noise from Louis after that, the house being basked in a pregnant silence and Harry felt a little anxious. He might have seen through his pretence as he had feared that's why he was quiet. He had to reassure him, Harry thought as he rubbed beneath his eyes and turned. But Louis was not in his eye range. Instead he was down on one knee, eyes hopeful and a confident smile on his face. His one hand was fiddling with the ruffles while other tucked in his jeans pocket. Harry gasped at the sight, the box being promptly dropped from his hands while the other covered his lips in shock. “Louis is this...?”

“The eighth gift for our eight year together? Yes.” Louis chuckled nervous, looking down at the floor before looking up again with a sheepish smile. Determination was set in their blue depth and tears were filling in Harry’s green ones. This time though, happy ones. “Harry Styles, there are a millions things I want to say in a million ways but I can’t because they won’t do you justice. So I’ll keep this short. When I went for auditions, I went for fun. Never once did I think I would meet the love of my life there but here we are. Through the thick and thin, you were always by my side baby and I already know you’ve been waiting forever for this. So have I. So will you marry me, Harry? And not just because it rhymes.”

Harry let out a choked laughter, more at the memory than anything. He didn’t hold back the tears this time, letting them cloud his vision and fall down his cheeks. He didn’t miss it when Louis’ blurry figure pulled out the very box he wanted out of his pocket. He held it up, a blurry but shiny ring inside and Harry wiped below his eyes to see clearly. The ring, just like everything he had been given today was great, even if it was simple and not extravagant like the other rings on Harry’s fingers. It was probably symbolism anyway, stating the normality of their engagement and commitment than the fanfare of everything else in their lives. And here he was making himself cry more. He sniffed, nodding furiously as he extended his left hands towards Louis. Louis slid the ring up his ring finger in one smooth motion and it was a happy weight on his hand. Louis held his hand and kissed the ring before he rose up to kiss him as well. Harry kissed back, albeit crying with salty, trembling lips as he looped his arms around Louis’ neck. They had to break apart when Harry started crying a little too hard, burying his head on Louis’ shoulder. “This is all I have wanted since I was sixteen, you know.”

“I know,” Louis said, voice a little scratchy and choked. So he had been crying as well. “Since eighteen for me, baby. I love you so much. Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Harry smiled, Louis’ shirt ruffles tickling his nose. He leaned away, wiping at his eyes and he realised he had the guitar pick still clutched between his fingers somehow. Louis’ eyes dropped down to his hand as well and both of them laughed at it. Who knew why but it was hilarious that it was still clutched between his fingers. He picked up the box, the box which tortured him, to put the pick back in it. It was cute though. He turned to look back at Louis, who was looking at some spot behind Harry. “You don’t know how disappointed I was when I found a pick instead of a ring in that.”

“Yeah we know Harry,” said a voice. Harry frowned. He didn’t see Louis’ lips moving, but that was because it wasn’t coming from his mouth but rather from behind Harry. From the spot Louis had focused on before. He spun around, finding a brunet standing there with a camera held in front of him, blocking his face. But when he lowered it, Harry wasn’t surprised but also surprised to find his friend’s grinning face. It was Niall. Why was he here? And how?

“Oh god Niall you’re disturbing a very beautiful moment there,” Liam chastised. His voice was coming from upstairs, where he was standing and Harry could see a displeased frown firmly etched onto his face. He came down the stairs, camera held securely in his hands. Harry was feeling very confused by these events. He thought it was only Harry and Louis in the house. He looked at all three of them in shock, while their faces contained varying degrees of amusement.

“What are you two...?” Harry trailed off, pointing between the two of them. Louis chuckled in his ear as he wrapped his arms from behind him. He stood on his tiptoes so his chin rested on Harry’s shoulder and he was most likely grinning. Niall was still filming them as he walked closer. And honestly Harry wasn’t sure which question to ask first and to whom. “When?”

“An hour ago,” Louis replied instead, as he kissed his cheek. Harry instinctively leaned into his boyfriend’s touch... wait no fiancé’s touch. He was engaged. To Louis. Fiancé. Wow. He was still processing it. “I wasn’t really asleep when you were trying to wake me up.”

“Wait.” Harry frowned, spinning around in his hold to point an accusing finger at his fiancé. The word still sounded beautiful in his head. But he was supposed to be outraged. Right? “So all that was acting? And you purposely let me sleep for over an hour? And then you let them in?”

“Well,” was all Louis said, licking his lips and shrugging casually. He seemed unbothered by Harry’s accusations, a wide grin on his face. It made his eyes narrow into slits due to the intensity of it. So all that was part of the plan then. Louis played him! Yet somehow he couldn’t be upset about it. Louis knew he’d sleep and it would work in his favour. He knew him well. “Someone had to record my proposal to you. And take photographs of us so you could put it on your artsy and my trashy Instagram account.”

“I have the embarrassing footage in here, mates,” Niall supplied, laughing boisterously. He was closer than before, as evident by his voice. There was a shushing sound from Liam, who was also close by. “Oh come on Liam, you know that was embarrassing.”

“I know Ni, but let them have their moment, which is supposed to be private,” Liam insisted, making Harry chuckle. Liam was always the good friend. “Afterwards we can both tease them for months, alright.”

Okay maybe not that good a friend.

“Okay deal.”

Harry turned towards them again, seeing both of their friends and bandmates grinning at them. Niall had put his camera down, luckily. He shifted in Louis’ hold and he got the hint, dropping his hands. Harry bounded up to his friends, heart jumping with each step. They had been there standing by them at each step and it was nice of Louis to have them capture this moment. He would need that footage, however embarrassing because it was the most special thing of his life. Well until his wedding day and the birth of their children but yeah. He felt excitement bubble up inside him as he proudly showed them his engagement ring. His smile was so wide it hurt his cheek. He was so happy. “Look at it,” he said, fluttering his fingers.

“It’s so beautiful, Harry,” Liam said. He cupped Harry’s cheeks before placing a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Louis was laughing behind him and so were the other three. Liam patted Harry on the back. “So proud of you, mate. And if you don’t mind.”

Liam walked past him towards Louis to give him a brotherly hug and Harry let them have their moment. Niall, though, had an even more enthusiastic response than Liam did. He held Harry’s hand to examine the ring, bouncing with the excitement he felt. Both of his hands were free which meant somewhere along Liam had kept their cameras aside. It was a good thing since Niall was literally shaking with happiness.

“It’s so gorgeous,” Niall gushed. He let go of his hand and gave little warning before he was wrapping Harry in an impromptu hug, laughing loudly in his ears. Harry laughed as well, feeling the happy energy bounce off Niall and add on to his own. He could burst with ecstasy. He was engaged. “It even has an entwined rope and anchor design. Goes with the whole nautical them you guys have going.”

“It does,” Harry said, sighing. He held up his hand behind Niall’s back to smile at the ring. They still had to tell their families the happy news and it would be a big affair. It would have to be before they posted it of course or his sister and Louis’ sisters would have their heads. He couldn’t wait to gush to them. “Did you get all of it then, Niall?”

Niall broke the hug but threw an arm around his shoulder to haul Harry over to where Liam and Louis stood, chatting with happy grins on their faces. “If you mean the moment where you held back tears when you saw it was only a guitar pick? Yes. And if you mean the moment you cried when you saw the actual ring? Also yes. So whenever you piss me off in future, be certain that I will leak the tape bit by bit. Be wary.”

He said it so cheerfully that it drew a chuckle out of Harry, even when it was blackmail and he should be embarrassed by it. Louis looked up at the sound, beaming at him. Harry automatically drew towards his man, jostling Niall’s arm in the process. His fiancé welcomed him with a sweet kiss, not deepening it because they knew they had company who wouldn’t hesitate to tear them apart. Literally. “So should we tell the world, then?”

“Can’t wait, baby.” Louis was grinning against his lips before he pulled back. He instead raised and kissed Harry’s hand, the one which held the ring. “Want to tell the whole world that you’re marrying me. Have been waiting for so long. But who is going to take the picture?”

“Niall,” Harry called and the Irishman was bounding to his side, the definition of a happy puppy. He grabbed one of the cameras along the way and raised his eyebrows at Harry in question. Everyone knew that Harry was very particular and pretentious with pictures. He wanted every picture he took to have the right lighting, right angle and fit into his aesthetic. But for once in his life, he didn’t care about that. He didn’t feel the compulsion for the photo to be perfect or ‘aesthetical’. He felt happy and he was sure the same would be reflected in the photo, no matter which light it would be viewed in. And he had the perfect pose in mind. He picked Louis’s hand, keeping it palm up and encased his hand with his left hand on top and the other at the bottom. Louis got the hint, keeping his other hand below Harry’s and it was perfect. The ring was glinting in the light from their ceiling, showing the rope and anchor design and Harry’s cross. With his head he motioned for Niall to hold the camera at a slant angle and nodded when he did so. Niall nodded back and clicked three pictures before catching Harry’s eyes in a silent permission. Harry nodded again before freeing his hands so he could grab the camera.

The pictures were indeed good, despite he, himself, not clicking them. The ring looked ethereal in the light. He smiled at the photo but he couldn’t help but feel it was too formal. He exchanged a look with Louis, a silent understanding passing between them. He handed back the camera to Niall. “Okay so we need an informal picture now, alright Ni?”

“No wait,” Louis cut in, startling Harry. Louis was motioning towards Liam and the latter immediately moved to fetch the Polaroid camera from the table. Harry’s eyebrows rose in appreciation and... Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Liam handed the other camera to Niall and they grinned. “Okay so carry on, Nialler.”

“Surely.” Niall raised his camera over his eyes and nodded. Harry turned towards Louis, who was waiting for instructions. A soft smile overtook Harry’s face at the sight, his fiancé beautiful and utterly romantic. He had planned all of it and he wanted to convey that with just his eyes. Louis understood, mirroring back the smile. And that was when Niall took the first photo, completely unprompted. Harry stepped closer to Louis, kissing him gently and softly on the lips and cupped his cheek. He held his other, single ringed finger towards the camera and Niall took the second photo. And then another one, as Liam cooed at them. Harry smiled as he rested his forehead against Louis’, feeling utterly at peace. To think that two years ago they feared they would never be able to come out and be free. And as they both stared into each other’s eyes, they saw themselves reflected along with fondness and love. Niall took another photo.

“I love you,” Louis whispered, pecking him chastely.

“I love you too, baby. And we’re getting married.” Harry grinned as he entwined their fingers and stood pressed against each other.

“My fiancé,” Louis whispered. The word sounded sweet on his tongue. Magical.

“Fiancé,” Harry repeated, liking the way it rolled off his lips and settled against Louis’. Louis’ finger was stroking his ring gently.

“Well I am famished so what are we having for dinner?” Niall asked loudly and Liam made an even louder sound of protest. Louis and Harry burst into titters of laughter, mostly at Liam’s utter frustration. Harry loved his friends a lot.

“What have I told you about moments, Niall?” Liam screeched, probably throwing his hands up in a sign of frustration. Harry didn’t know since he didn’t watch him. “Do not break them!”

“Oh Payno but telling me is your job.”

“It is not my...”

And amidst their petty bickering, Harry and Louis ignored them. They stood in their little bubble of bliss. They were happy in each other’s presence, revelling in the prospect of their wedding planning starting soon. They had it planned for years but they had still more to do. It would be beautiful, the talk of the century even. And Harry couldn’t wait.

Harry kissed Louis again, moulding their lips together as Liam and Niall continued yelling in the background. As usual.

So when he had had an intuition about getting engaged, he hadn’t been wrong. Harry was a twenty four year old guy who had it all. And now he was engaged to the love of his life. Life was excellent.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

***louist91 posted a photo***

_“After seven gifts and a blissful day, I finally asked the question I was meaning to for years. It was the eighth gift, during our eighth year together and will now bind us for life. He’s always in my heart. Forever my love, @harrystyles”_

 

***harrystyles posted a photo***

_“Is it too cheesy if I wrote ‘I said yes’?”_

**_niallhoran:_ ** oh Harry, did you have to make it black and white? You’re ruining my photography!

 **_harrystyles: @niallhoran_ ** well you’re ruining my aesthetic!!

 **_niallhoran:_ ** mind, lad, that I have that embarrassing footage when Louis proposed saved on my phone and I won’t hesitate to share **_@harrystyles @louist91_ **

**_liampayne: @niallhoran_ ** did you have to? Really?

 **_Louist91:_ ** stop harassing my boy Neil! **_@niallhoran_ **

**_liampayne: @louist91_ ** but you can’t deny it was embarrassing.

 **_louist91:_ ** alright but i am denying. It was, in fact, cute. Admit that.

 **_liampayne:_ ** well no one is denying that.

 **_louist91:_ ** good.

 **_harrystyles:_ ** i love you @louist91

 **_louist91:_ ** love you too, Styles.

 **_harrystyles:_ ** it’s will be Tomlinson-Styles now :)

 **_niallhoran:_ ** come on you two totally set that up! @louist91 @harrystyles

 **_liampayne:_ ** and we saw them discuss. Because we are all in the same room so stop!

 

***niallhoran posted a photo***

_“So this one is the first time exclusive picture of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson after their engagement and with the ring. credits to me. I was there, filming it all and capturing the exact moment when Louis down on one knee and Harry turned. For those of you who are wondering, yes both of them cried. I had been telling them from the start they were meant to together, for one another. And I was right. I saw the potential and I…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another proposal fic from me, cheers. Did anyone realise that it was a tiny, tiny bit inspired by the Jacob/Amy proposal from Brooklyn nine nine? No? Alright. Also the Polaroid thing was totally inspired by Ed alright.  
> And the seven seven seven is from the iconic Monica dialogue from Friends. Seriously watch that it’s hilarious.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)  
> Rebloggable tumblr post is [here](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/170383712368/wanna-be-alright-with-my-baby-tonight).


End file.
